Transport refrigeration systems are known to be mounted to vehicles including containers. The transport refrigeration systems perform air conditioning for the containers. In Patent Literature 1 discloses such a transport refrigeration system that includes a plurality of interior heat exchangers configured to perform a heat exchange between air and a heat medium. When the container of the vehicle is divided into more than one refrigeration compartments (i.e., chambers), the refrigeration compartments each include one interior heat exchanger such that air conditionings are performed for the refrigeration compartments independently.
In the transport refrigeration system of Patent Literature 1, paths, which allow refrigerant to flow therethrough, are switched by opening and closing a plurality of valves. Accordingly, the valves are configured to switch between a state where the interior heat exchangers serve as evaporators of a refrigeration cycle and a state where the interior heat exchangers serve as condensers of the refrigeration cycle.